Most portable personal electronic devices utilize screen sizes of less than six inches to enable them to be more portable by fitting into pockets or small bags. While this small size provides portable convenience, the smaller screen size relative to desktop computers or portable tablet computers makes it more difficult for users to watch videos, read e-mail, type, and interact with the device. Prior attempts to overcome these deficiencies have required direct physical connection between the portable personal electronic device and a separate display system. Further, current systems and methods for establishing a communication channel between two electronic devices do not provide functionality that enables the separate display system to operate the portable personal electronic device. In addition, current systems and methods cannot utilize certain wireless communication protocols to transmit and/or receive certain types of data (e.g., video data) while allowing the portable personal electronic device to maintain a separate and independent wireless communication to a network.